


The Dumbass On My Shoulder

by StarWrites613



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: And Demon, Angel David, Angel on your shoulder sorta thing, Asexual Character, Asexual Neil, Because I can, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, David crushes hard on Gwen, Demon Max, F/M, Gwen doesn't know he exists, It's not really religious don't worry, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Nikki (Camp Camp), Non binary Nerris, Only reader can see David and Max, RIP, This is gonna get chaotic, We just throwing everything in here, angel au, bisexual David, cause i can, devil au, i'll add more tags if I think of them, mentions of god and satan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWrites613/pseuds/StarWrites613
Summary: Everyday life was already confusing and difficult. But now you've gotta deal with a chaotic demon child and a forever optimistic angel walking around wherever you go?Things aren't ever gonna get easier.(aka I'm bad at descriptions but Angel and Demon Camp Camp AU!)Updated once a month!
Relationships: Dadvid - Relationship, David & Max (Camp Camp), David (Camp Camp)/Reader, David/Gwen (Camp Camp), Ered Miller/Nikki, Gwenvid, Max (Camp Camp) & Reader, Max (Camp Camp)/Reader, NOT MAXVID - Relationship, Sees David like a dad, if you squint, platonic!, you sickos - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Escape To The Real World

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Mentions of God and Satan! None of this is religious (I don't think) and I don't mean to offend anyone!  
> Mentions of suicide  
> Let me know if there's anything else!  
> Hope you enjoy!

The hallway was quiet, sitting there in pristine glory with white tiles, marble columns, and glass pane windows that allowed an everlasting light purer than the sun to shine through its path. It was beautiful and still, having nothing but silence as people passed through its wake slowly and softly.

That is until one angel ran through the hall, shoes slamming against the floor with an ever drastic thud that rang about the space. People glared at him as he passed by, a look of terror in his green eyes as he ran down, papers in hand.

It was his first important job , he couldn't manage to mess it up! Nearly tripping over his own feet, he glanced down at the papers again, eyeing the one on top specifically. He hadn't really meant to read it, but the walk had been so long and his curiosity got the better of him. These papers were really important, he couldn't fail to deliver them.

Turning through the corridors, he finally spotted his destination at the end, two large white doors glimmering as he came close to a job well done. The angel practically flew past the secretary's desk, which wouldn't be unbelievable seeing as he had a pair of wings on his back, just missing her shout of warning as he opened the door.

"Wait, don't go in, he's having a meeting with-!"

Now, the angel had done plenty of things he'd later regret in both his life and afterlife. But this, oh gosh this took the cake. He burst in to see the most powerful beings in all the universe casually arguing with each other, towering over him like he was a mouse. Filth that didn't belong in their discussion.

"-and he was meant to live a peaceful afterlife up here with us!" 

"Oh please, the boy has collected me more souls than some of my best demons. He's true Hell material."

For a moment, he figured he could just leave and get out of the conversation before he was caught, but when he looked up again both figures were staring at him, one with annoyance and the other dulled amusement.

"oh, u-uh," the angel started, clearing his throat as he shuffled the papers in hand around. ""H-Hello, sir." A nod towards God. "Lucifer." Another towards Satan.

"Can we help you?" the Heavenly Father asked, clearly holding back his anger at being disrupted. Immediately the angel panicked.

"I am so so sorry for interrupting, sir, I wasn't aware you were in a meeting, I just thought you'd want to see these papers as soon as possible, I'll get out of your hair now, again I'm so sorry," he apologized profusely, leading to the King of Hell laughing. He froze in his tracks.

"It's amusing how afraid your minion is. It's not like he'll face any real sort of punishment," Satan commented, chuckling as he did. The angel gulped at the idea of a punishment.

"It is alright, thank you for focusing on your task," God reassured, side glaring the other powerful being in the room as he grabbed the papers from the angel's hand. Reading them over, he gave a sigh. "Another neutral? More of these are appearing as the centuries pass on," he muttered to himself.

Lucifer seems to perk up at that. The angel stayed, unsure what to do. "I have a proposition for you, and I'm sure you'll like it," the Devil started, an evil grin obviously evident on his face.

God let out a false laugh, obviously distrusting. "Do I look like a fool? Who would I be to make a deal with Lucifer?"

"At least hear me out?" There was a pause, and to the angel's terror, the Lord nodded. Lucifer clapped his hands, giving an "Excellent!" before clearing his throat. "Since you seem to want my demon so badly, let this neutral mortal decide both their and his fate."

"What?"

"I will send the boy down. You send one of your best angels down. The two will guide this neutral through the remaining time of their life, leading them to one path. In the end they will either go to Heaven or Hell. If they choose a life of purity and all that mumbo jumbo, then not only will you have yourself another citizen of Heaven, but I will hand over my demon as a reformed angel, living that peaceful afterlife you wanted for him."

God seemed to take the info in, and the angel was growing concerned. Was he actually considering it? "And if this neutral leads to a life of sin?"

"I get another soul for myself, keep my demon, and..." Satan paused, seeming to think it over. "I keep your angel that failed you."

"Absolutely not, I will not trade over one of my own over one mere soul," God retorted almost immediately. "Even if you have stolen that boy a life of peace, I will not risk the life of both this neutral and one of my angels to-"

"I'll do it!" The words had left the small angel before he even realized what he was doing, hand raised and shaking furiously as he stood before the almighty beings, trying his best to hide his panic. A part of him screamed in terror. The idea of failing was terrifying. Being stuck in Hell, most likely tortured for the rest of eternity for failing the Lord. The angel shivered at the thought.

But, he had read those papers, and this neutral…that girl needed him. He couldn't let her fall to evil over a bet she had no control over, and by golly he'd do his best to lead her towards a happy life.

God opened his mouth to shut his offer down, seeing by the growing concern on his face, but Lucifer spoke before him. "Why would you risk your own afterlife? For this demon and neutral you've never met. Are you not satisfied up here?" he questioned curiously, that look of amusement never leaving.

The angel rubbed his arm, thinking things over. If he agreed to this, there would be no going back. And if he failed, the rest of his afterlife would be spent in misery and pain. He let out a sigh, slowly making eye contact with the two immortal beings. "I… I read the papers on my way here. I know that's forbidden, but my curiosity over came me and…"

He waited to be scolded, but God just nodded, allowing him to continue. "This neutral, sir…She's just a child, in her first year of high school. We were given these papers because the chance of her," he paused to let out another shaky breath, "the chance of ending her own life has gone up. I want to help this girl. I want to show her a life of joy and happiness and purity, where she can be happy and live far longer than those papers predict. And besides," he chuckled, "I don't exactly have many friends up here."

It was sad, but true. Despite how kind and optimistic he always tried to be, others didn't seem to like him. They were annoyed with his presence, doing whatever they could to ignore and avoid him. And besides, he hadn't been on Earth in over four years, and while that wasn't a long time, the world was ever changing.

"I'm touched," Satan commented, voice sarcastic as he led a hand to his chest. "Well, you have your angel. Do we have a deal?"

A moment of silence passed as the Lord thought it over, the unsure look ever evident on his face. "Are you positive, David?" he asked softly, and David smiled proudly.

"Of course, sir! I promise to do my best."

"And you are aware what will happen if you fail?"

"If I fail…then it's my fault I do, and I accept what would follow." A small smile passed over God, and the angel grew excited as he seemed proud of him.

"Alright, I accept your deal with one final condition. Under no circumstances do you, me, or any of our people interrupt this. The only one's allowed to influence this neutral are David and your demon, no one else. Deal?"

Satan didn't seem deterred in the slightest as he smiled, shaking hands with the other. "I'm glad we came to an agreement. I have full faith in the boy." He turned towards David, his grin more sadistic. "I suggest you go get prepared, I will be sending him down in an hour, and unless you want to fall behind you should go around that time as well."

David gulped, nodded, and turned to leave. "Good luck!" Satan called teasingly, and a whoosh sounded about the room to signal his departure.

"I will see you in an hour, David," God added just before the angel left the room with the weight of the world now on his shoulders.

One hour. One hour until he was sent to Earth for, well, God doesn't even know how long. Neutrals were unpredictable. Not completely bad, but not completely good. Normally one of this girl's age wouldn't be a problem. They have their entire life to grow and lean towards one side or the other.

But if her life may end soon, not only did they have limited time... 

David shook his head, a smile on his face as he walked off to freshen up before leaving. He didn't need to think about that. All he had to worry about is making sure this girl lived a long and happy life.

He would make sure of it.


	2. Your Own Personal Mascots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing David the Angel and Max the Demon!  
> Oh yeah, and Y/n the Depressed Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Lots of cursing  
> Angst, but don't worry things get fun after this chapter  
> Pacing is kinda weird  
> Mentions of suicide  
> Yelling  
> Fighting  
> Let me know if there's anything else!

"Another day done." A bright yellow bus shutters to a stop, throwing forward all of the teenagers inside with an uncomfortable jolt. Some stand up, grabbing their things as they head off while others move seats, now having more space for themselves. The line to the front shuffles forward awkwardly, some having light conversations while others mind their own business.

One girl, a fourteen year old freshman, stumbles forward mindlessly as music plays through her earbuds loud enough so the bus' chatter is a muffled noise in the background. She makes it to the front, nodding her head in appreciation to their exhausted driver before hopping off, (h/c) hair bouncing about as she lands.

The girl had deep purple bags under her eyes, wearing a black hoodie and some equally black ripped jeans, a surprisingly bearable outfit in the late winter weather of January. No one paid her mind as she passed, nor did she as she walked up to the crosswalk, eyeing the expensive neighborhood that some of the more richer kids walked into.

The light across the street switched to a white stick figure and the remaining bundle of students crossed the street, most laughing happily in their conversations as the one teenage girl continued to stay quiet, the last one to make it across the street.

A yawn escaped her as she headed down the sidewalk towards the neighborhoods for those of the lower part of the middle class such as herself. She wasn't really poor, per se, but she definitely didn't live in a three story mansion.

Nearing her gate, the thoughts of all the homework she had received that day crossed her mind. And thus began the daily debate. To do her homework, or not do it. That was always the fucking question.

It used to be an easy yes back in elementary. Just do the assignments, then your parents are happy with you, your teachers are happy, no one isn't happy. But then things got more difficult, and as the days went on and the grades passed by she got more tired, and suddenly making everyone else happy became too much work.

She could go home and not do the assignments and her mother wouldn't be the wiser. Her mom wouldn't even be home for another hour or three. She could watch TV or scroll through social media, laughing at random shit rather than spending hours on pointless assignments.

But then her teachers would ask where the assignments are, and she'd get in trouble no matter what excuse she could come up with, and her mom would see the homework marked missing, and then she'd get yelled at and getting told off was so exhausting. Everything was nowadays.

So yeah, that was the question. Do the homework, or don't do the homework. It should be simple, but it never was.

"I mean," a sudden voice cut out, more clear than any background noise but it certainly wasn't a part of Migraine by Twenty One Pilots that was currently blasting through her ears. "Homework is pretty fucking pointless. Not doing one assignment now isn't going to lead to disaster later. You just get in trouble, but does that really matter in the long run?" the voice asked, and the girl pulled out her earbuds to look around.

And once she looked to her left she regretted it. Out of the surprise that she was no longer walking alone, seeing as the rest of the students were already home or farther up ahead, she tripped backwards, falling down right past the curb onto the street.

Before her was a boy with a sort of caramel brown skin tone, his face having an expression of boredom as his shiny sea green eyes glanced down at her. He had fluffy black hair, but to the girl's surprise and horror, two small red horns were protruding through it, sticking out to make their presence known.

The kid looked to be about her age, if not a year younger, and he had really weird clothing. It was a dark blue shirt with some intricate designs on it. There was a hole on either sleeve from his shoulder to almost his wrists, revealing some pitch black markings on his arms before the sleeve continued, covering half his hands. With it was some simple and wide brown pants, the bottom of each pant leg having a gold trimming. He didn't even have shoes on. Something red swung past his legs and a yelp left the teen as she noticed a small red tail like that of a cliche demon's swinging casually behind him.

The boy let out a chuckle, brow arching. He opened his mouth and she had to hold back yet another scream at the pointed fangs in place of normal human teeth. "I'd say you should move," he started, his voice a tad higher than she expected, but not in a nasal way, "but you dying now might just make my job easier."

Her (e/c) eyes grew wide at that, and she looked to her right to see a car speeding right towards her. Immediately she jumped up, stumbling out of the way right as the vehicle passed. "Aw darn," the boy muttered, and she would've glared if she wasn't currently fighting gravity, now falling forward as she failed to fix her footing.

"Woah there, that was a close one!" a new voice called, sounding more like an adult and a hundred times more friendly as two skinny pale arms caught her before she fell any further. Looking up revealed a smiling man with happy teal eyes and nice auburn hair that was brushed up in a fluffy puff. He had a green button up, through from what she could see his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and a simple black tie was underneath his collar as well. The teen stumbled backwards once more, but she made sure not to fall into the street again.

"Who, I- what are," she stuttered out, looking between the smiling man who appeared to be in his twenties and the boy, who was now glaring at said man.

"Ah, you must be the nice prick I'm going to be dealing with for a while," the boy addressed, completely ignoring the girl in distress.

While the man frowned at being called a prick, he quickly smiled once more, sticking a hand forward. "And you must be the demon I'll be with. Nice to meet you! I'm David Greenwood," he introduced happily. 

"Wait, what, demon?!" the teen shrieked, noticing a fucking halo floating just above the adult's head, glowing powerfully.

"We're rivals, not best friends, dumbass. I'm Max, but you can call be your worst nightmare if that's better," the boy replied confidently, smirking in a way that showed off his fangs proudly.

Having enough of the nonsense, the girl threw her bag down beside her, catching both of the males' attention. "Okay, what the fuck is going on here?!"

"Language," was the grown man's response, giving her a scolding finger at her choice of words.

"Oh, we'll get along just fine," the boy remarked, smiling before taking a step forward. The girl barely inched backwards. "I'm Max, your personal demon. Nice to meet you or whatever," he introduced, giving a small wave before crossing his arms casually.

"And I'm David!" the adult added before she could respond, smile somehow even brighter than before. "Technically, I'm now your guardian angel! It's nice to officially meet you, Y/n!"

Y/n blinked, eyeing the two before holding a hand to her head. "Did I pass out on the bus? Or did that car actually hit me?" she muttered, turning to eye the road right behind her, cars speeding past.

"You're not dead, trust me, I'd know," the teen now named Max reassured. "I'm sure this is all mind blowing but pick up the pace. I'm a demon, this moron is an angel, and you're stuck with us until you actually die."

Another pause, and before either of the beings could process the girl had grabbed her bag and continued down the sidewalk, already through her neighborhood gate. In an instant the two were before her again, the surprise appearance making her scream. Again.

"How the hell did you do that?!" she demanded, maneuvering around them as she tried to not lose her sanity.

"Like Max said! We're not humans and until the day you pass, we're sort of bonded with you, if that makes sense?" David tried explaining, adjusting his tie as he sped up to keep pace with the teen.

"None of this makes any sense. Demons and angels can't be real. I mean, they could be, but like I just figured that was everyone trying to avoid the inevitability of death or some shit. And why the fuck would two random assholes be stuck with me? I'm no one special!" she yelled, turning to scold them both.

David seemed deterred by her cursing, but Max simply smirked. "Well, for starters, I suggest you stop yelling unless you want those girls thinking you've lost it," he suggested, pointing a lone finger across the street. Y/n followed it to see that there were in fact some girls from her school eyeing her, muttering softly as they all looked away from being spotted.

Y/n's face grew hot as she turned away, walking down the sidewalk once more. "They can't see you, can they?" she questioned softly, and Max walked backwards before her, smile ever so arrogant.

"Nope, so it's probably for the best you keep the talking to a minimum," he advised before moving to her right, walking at an equal pace.

The girl let out a sigh, feeling both embarrassed and guilty for yelling as she neared her house, going onto the driveway and opening the garage door. "Look, I'm sorry for shouting, but you gotta understand how weird this is for me," she apologized once the door shut, no car in sight. Her mom was still at work after all.

David's grin turned sympathetic as he followed the teen towards the door. "It's alright, Y/n. I understand this is all a little shocking. And to be honest, our entrance could've been better," he admitted with a chuckle. Y/n let out a giggle of her own as Max scoffed.

"Speak for yourself, my entrance was fine," he retorted dryly, looking around as they entered the girl's house. It wasn't anything special, somewhat barren to say the least. They passed a bathroom and an office, watching as Y/n threw her bag onto one of the dining room's chairs before heading towards her room.

"Whatever. Moving past that, can you two actually explain in detail why you're here?" she asked, opening the door and heading straight to her bed and laying down, staring at her white ceiling. David politely took a seat on the chair next to her desk, which Max hopped on without a care, tail settling after a moment.

"Sure! Though, it's kind of a confusing story," the angel agreed, watching as Y/n tiredly sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

She scoffed, running a hand through her ratted hair as she looked their way. "Please, I can already tell this is going to be a long night."

"To put it simply, God and Satan made a bet and you're what they're betting on," Max started, and he didn't wait to continue. "Our job is to make you either a super fun person who brings chaos." He gestures to himself. "Or to make you some boring goodie two shoes." He gestured to David.

"Wait, the guy upstairs and the King of Hell bet on a random 14 year old? Tell me they didn't bet something that could destroy the universe or some shit," Y/n asked, a new terror on her face.

"No, no, nothing like that! See, Y/n, you're what we'd refer to as a neutral. Basically it means that you're not exactly good, but your not really bad either. And that's okay!" David quickly reassured, noticing her frown increase. "It's normal for kids to be neutral, but, well…"

"Well?"

"There's a chance you'll die soon so dip shit here and I have to make you choose a side before then," Max added bluntly, and David flinched as Y/n yelped.

"I'm going to die?!"

Standing up, David held back the urge to glare at Max. He was just trying to get under his skin. "We're not going to let you die. It's avoidable. Our goal is to help lead you down the right path so that you have a long and happy life," he explained cautiously, sitting next to the girl and placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the touch, but soon relaxed.

"And which is the right path?" she asked, eyeing them both.

David let out an awkward laugh, rubbing his neck with his spare hand. "Ah, well, that would depend on who you ask. And that's why we're both here. I'm here to show you that living a life of kindness can lead to having a great life of happiness!" he explained, smiling as he went on.

"I'm here to tell you that's a load of bullshit," was Max's response, and he smiled when Y/n snorted. "Trying to go about your days all happy and kind and innocent leads to nothing." He hopped down, his grin turning devilish. "But one where you do whatever the fuck you want? Now that's the sweet life."

Y/n sat in thought, looking at her lap. The angel took it as his chance to send a disapproving frown the demon's way. The boy flipped him off in response. "So you're pretty much the angel and devil on my shoulder?" she asked, and David smiled at the analogy.

"Pretty much! We're just here to help!"

"In our own ways," Max added, and Y/n let out a sigh.

"Mmk, I guess that isn't so bad? Though I don't really get a choice seeing as God and fucking Satan made the decision," she replied, scrubbing her head as if to rid of an oncoming headache. All that was just laid down on her, and she still had homework and chores to do, which only made her want to procrastinate even more.

David let out a sigh, standing up and brushing off his nicely pressed kakis. He was really dressed up. "How about we compromise? Y/n, since you seem so tired, why not take an hour or so to relax? Then you can do your responsibilities," he offered, but Y/n shook her head.

"I either do it now or never. Once I start relaxing their's no getting me to do my work," she replied with an annoyed grimace that was aimed towards herself. She hated how unproductive she was, but there was no changing it.

"Well, now you've got me! I'll be there to help you out!"

"He is like, what, fifty? I'm sure he's got some knowledge in that empty skull," Max agreed with an eye roll.

"Technically, if I weren't an angel I'd be 28 right now," he replied before turning to Y/n. "It's no problem! Relax, you probably need it after we dropped all that on you," the angel reassured. The teen hesitated, but after a moment she got comfortable on her bed, pulling out her phone and relaxing.

Ignoring the fact that he pretty much read her thoughts, (could they do that?), she felt better than she initially did on the bus. Maybe this would be so bad, if not a little weird.

She could get through this.

~~~

Jesus Christ she could not do this.

Things seemed to be fine when she decided to take a nap. David woke her up and he even grabbed her a soda from the garage to help motivate her. And Y/n had to admit, it did help having someone there to reassure you that it wouldn't be that much work. He even helped with some of the questions, things she didn't understand.

But then Max got bored and decided to try and distract her. Little things like, "Why not scroll through social media for a little" or "Maybe there's something on YouTube to watch." The idea of stopping was getting to her, and so in response David began pushing her more to do the assignments, yet this time it only made her want to stop more.

This led to the two arguing as the poor teen struggled to work. David tried to be reasonable, pointing out things like that Y/n would get in trouble and not get to have fun if she didn't do her work. Max, on the other hand could've cared less, his response to that being "Suck a dick, David."

Somehow she managed to finish it, thankful the bickering hadn't started until she was almost done, but then on her way to do her laundry it started up again. And again.

Her mom asked her to do the dishes? Arguing.

Her mom asked for help making dinner? Arguing.

Y/n wanted to relax for a couple minutes? Why not do something more productive instead? But what's wrong with relaxing? She could be spending her time more wisely, maybe her mom needed something?

She felt more indecisive than she had all year, and it was a miracle when it came time to go to sleep. Of course she still didn't sleep for another hour, listening to David explain why having a proper sleep schedule is important while Max retorted that staying up would be more fun.

And when she woke up that's when it hit her that she had to go to school. "Jesus Christ just kill me now," she muttered after her mother left off to work right after waking her up.

"Aww, come on, Y/n! That's no way to think!" came David's cheery voice, which was way to loud for 5:40 in the morning. She groaned in response, deciding to wait an extra ten minutes before actually sitting up. David was at her desk, organizing the homework she had done the night before so she could put it in her bag.

"What's with the get up?" the teen asked with a yawn, noticing his change in appearance. He now had a casual long sleeved shirt of a pine green color, the sleeves still rolled up past his elbows. With it was a simple brown vest that didn't go all the way down and a small yellow bandana around his neck.

The angel turned with a smile, looking himself over proudly. "Well, Max and I figured that we could change our appearance slightly just to make you more comfortable. So we fit in with everyday surroundings."

"Yeah, so we could look casual, not like we're some fucking Boy Scouts," Max replied sarcastically, and she turned to see the demon wearing a large blue hoodie and some jeans, a yellow shirt barely visible underneath. His horn and and tail were still visible, along with David's halo, but it would do.

"Thanks, I guess," Y/n said with a shrug, hopping out of bed and going over to her closet.

"Ooh, what're you gonna wear?" David asked, now suddenly on Y/n's left as he scanned through the closet. Before the girl could protest he grabbed a white button up that had a black bird design all over it, smiling at the design. "This is cute!"

Max let out a snicker, and the teen turned to her right to see the demon holding a skin tight black dress she had bought but never wore. "Didn't think you'd own something so skimpy," he commented. "Why not this?" 

Y/n felt her cheeks flare up, grabbing both the shirt and dress and throwing them on her bed. She didn't want to deal with another argument already. "How about you to calmly decide what I wear while I take a quick shower, okay?" she asked, waiting until the two turned away to grab a grey hoodie and some jeans before heading towards the bathroom.

When she came back now fully clothed with somewhat wet hair the two were still arguing. She just rolled her eyes, heading over to her desk and grabbing her homework and phone before heading downstairs.

The two followed, silenced by the fact the girl had already chosen her own outfit, and watched as she made herself some bagels with cream cheese, checking the time. She had at least another twenty minutes. The shower had wasted a lot of time.

"I'll pack your bag, Y/n! You go ahead and do whatever you need to," David offered, grabbing her bag, which hadn't moved from when it was thrown yesterday and grabbing the made lunch box her mother had left on the table, putting it inside.

Soon enough, Y/n had breakfast and was out the door, the demon and angel following behind her. As they neared the bus stop the teen let out a sigh, muttering a soft, "Can you guys try to keep it down on the bus?"

"Afraid you'll look like a lunatic talking to yourself?" Max asked as Y/n got a seat, plopping down next to her as David sat across from them. Luckily no one was in that seat.

"You can talk to us mentally, if that helps!" the angel offered, and the girl felt relief flood through her that she wouldn't have to mutter to herself all day.

" _Cool_ ," she thought in response, leaning against the window before popping her earbuds in, closing her eyes as she knew it would take the bus about fifteen minutes to get to the school.

The ride was silent, no arguing to disturb her as she watched the city pass by. There wasn't that same loud chatter as the day before since everyone was exhausted from being up so early, and it was nice. They arrived, hopping off the bus to see a bunch of students relaxing with friends, talking casually as they all waited for class to start.

David looked around excitedly, seeing all the kids in their unique styles and the old building. "Have you never been to a school before?" Y/n muttered with faint amusement, heading over to her locker with her head down as she passes a group of loud boys. Some very obvious jocks.

"No, I have! It's just, some things have changed so much since I was last on Earth, and it's interesting to see it all! It's so colorful!" he replied with a smile, making Y/n smile faintly. She eyed Max, who was being suspiciously quiet, and noticed how uncomfortable he seemed.

"You good?" she asked softly, and he flinched before straightening himself out, a grimace on his face.

"Fine, schools just fucking annoy me," he replied somewhat harshly, glaring at their surroundings.

"You and me both," Y/n agreed, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly as someone gave her a weirded out look. She must've said that too loudly.

Opening her locker, she got what she needed, grabbing some books and folders while dropping her lunch in there. It was the one thing she didn't need at the moment. With a slam, Y/n quietly headed over, giving a faint apology when someone would bump into her.

"So where to first? What kinda shit classes am I gonna have to deal with for the next four years?" Max asked, seeming to dread everything as he realized he'd be stuck in a high school for four fucking years.

"The only good class I have. English. The teacher isn't shit and she actually likes me, I think. Kinda hard to tell with her," Y/n muttered, a small smile crossing her lips as she stopped in front of the class right as the bell rang.

Her along with about nine or so other students filed into the class, chattering loudly as they all took their seats. Y/n walked over to the front left corner of the class where she sat, a boy with curly brown hair and hazel eyes sitting in the seat next to her. He had a simple grey shirt on with the NASA logo on it and some jeans, and he was smiling brightly as he got his stuff out for class.

"Hi, Y/n!" he greeted happily as she took a seat, dropping her bag on the floor next to her.

"Sup, Space Kid," she replied before yawning, trying to ignore the chaos behind her. She loved her homeroom, but for the love of God was it loud.

"Space Kid?" David questioned fondly, standing before the two of them as Max hopped onto the teacher's desk.

"He looks expendable," Max commented, looking around the room bored.

" _His name's actually Neil, but we've got two Neil's in this class, so we just call him Space Kid. He doesn't seem to care, to be honest_ ," Y/n explained, grabbing her own stuff for English and setting it on the desk.

"Ms. Yolanda? What kind of shitty name is that?" Max then asked, eyeing the name that was written messily in the corner of the whiteboard.

David huffed, ready to defend this stranger at once. "Now Max, I'm sure she's a lovely women and definitely a kind and respectable-"

"Alright, you little shits, pipe down!" a new voice called out, shutting up the class as an adult woman in her twenties appeared. She had her hair up in a messy bun, some hair sticking out on either side. She had dark skin, but the tired bags under her purple eyes were ever evident. She was somewhat slouched over, wearing jeans and a simple maroon sweater. Y/n's eyebrow arched, noticing David fixate on her as she walked up to the class, taking a sip from coffee before setting her bag down on the desk, right next to Max.

"What a fucking mes-"

"Max, shut up," David cut off, keeping his eyes on the woman as his pale face grew slightly pink. Max stuttered to a halt and Y/n struggled to hold back a laugh at his surprise.

"Morning," her teacher greeted lazily, and the class let out a mix of responses. "Okay, before we start anything else, did any of you even bother to do the homework from last night?" she asked, rolling her eyes when no one raised her hand.

Y/n eyed the paper on her desk, realizing she was the only one to actually do it, yet again. Slowly and somewhat awkwardly, the girl raised her hand. The adult smiled fondly. 

"Y/n, thank you for being the only one in this class who respects me," she thanked tiredly, and the teen let out an unsure chuckle as a response.

"You're welcome, Ms. Y," she muttered, ignoring the "Suck up!" that a certain bully cried out in the background.

"Nurf, shut up," Ms. Y snapped quickly, throwing a half-hearted glare his way before looking over Y/n's paper. The assignment had been simple enough, so much so she had finished it during History. Just write a small story with the prompt Ms. Y gave you. She had gotten "character reminiscing at a lake." It wasn't too difficult.

"Well, seeing as Y/n is the only one, the rest of you can finish that assignment in class today. Y/n, you do whatever the hell you want," her teacher ordered, clearly not in the mood to really teach today. The class let out a groan, some even glaring at the girl, who shrunk in her seat in response. "At least try not to be too loud. I'll accept anything that's at the minimum a page long, one-sided. It's not that hard guys."

Soon the morning announcements came on, and once that was done most of the class got to work, half trying on their assignments while talking to those around them. Space Kid had gotten the simple theme of "space," so he was too occupied to really talk.

"Wow, you're quite the suck up, aren't you?" Max asked, now leaning against Ms. Y's desk as David continued to space out, watching the teacher as she read some book of hers.

" _Ms. Y isn't really a bad teacher. Besides, she gives us the easiest shit. I'm just the only one that bothers is all_ ," Y/n replied, pulling out a spare notebook. She was pretty sure she had a quiz for Spanish that she didn't study for, so now wasn't a bad time.

"Seriously, you're going to study for a quiz? You have an entire hour to do whatever the hell you want, and you choose to study?" Max questioned, his voice annoyed. Y/n shut her notebook, sending a small glare his way.

" _Look, I know it's boring, but school is boring and I don't really want to fail_ ," she retorted harshly.

"Why not? It's not like it helps with anything. It's all pointless anyway. Why waste your time doing stupid shit like studying?"

"Max," David cut in, finally no longer focused on Y/n's teacher. "Y/n is being a responsible student by thinking ahead for her other classes. She can have fun once she's out of school!"

"That's bullshit! Once she leaves you'll tell her to do her homework or some other shit. There's no time for her to just relax!" Max argued, and Y/n let out an annoyed huff. So much for no more arguing.

"You alright, Y/n?" Space Kid randomly asked from beside her, noticing her annoyed demeanor.

"Yeah, I'm fine, go ahead and continue your stuff," she replied quickly, about to open her notebook again when David continued the fight.

"I gave her an hour yesterday! She got a nice nap, I'd say that's some enjoyable free time!" he argued, and both Y/n and Max scoffed.

"A fucking hour. Wow, great, so she'll get one out of twenty-four hours a day to do whatever she wants, spending the rest of her time being a 'good person'," Max mocked, putting quotations on good person.

"That's not the case at all! She's got the weekends, and I'm sure that she can have more time after school to relax. But she can't just relax all the time!"

"Y/n, are you sure you're alright? You look angry," Space Kid tried again, his attention now more focused on the teen.

"Yes, I'm-"

"And why the fuck not?! None of this is important, and you know it! Half the shit she deals with in this school she'll never need again in her life, so why bother?"

"Because school is important!"

"Y/n?"

"Shut up, David!"

"Shut up, Space Kid!"

And just like that the classroom was quiet. Y/n blinked and realized she said that out loud, and now all eyes were on her, including the angel and demon. And her teacher.

"Y/n?" Ms. Y asked, seeming more concerned than annoyed. She looked over to Space Kid, who seemed hurt.

The girl felt her face flush with embarrassment, and instead of apologizing, or doing anything else, the words that left her mouth were, "Could I be excused?"

She rushed out as soon as her teacher gave a nod, quickly rushing to the exit before closing the door behind her, heading towards the bathroom. The hallways were empty.

"Y/n, are you okay?" David's voice suddenly asked, as he was now beside her.

"Could people stop asking me that?" she spat softly, keeping her gaze forward as she went.

It was silent as she went to the bathroom, grateful that no one was inside as she just stood there, trying to calm down. She normally didn't get so angry. She hated getting so angry. Space Kid didn't deserve that, he was just worried she wasn't alright.

And she wasn't.

"Y/n-"

"Max, shut up," she snapped, glaring at the demon. He frowned in response.

"What, just because you had a fucking outburst doesn't mean you can snap at me," he bit back, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets.

"Oh yes I fucking can. I wouldn't have exploded if you two would just shut the hell up! I wasn't happy before you two showed up, but I'm certainly not happy now!"

"Y/n, maybe we should all calm down before we-"

"No! I'm not calming down! I'm going to lose my shit and you two are going to let me! I don't know why the fuck God and the Devil decided to fuck around with my life, but I didn't ask for it! I didn't ask for you two to constantly argue to no end! I didn't ask for any of this! So if you two could just go back to your bosses and tell them I said fuck off, that would be great. I don't care if I end up in Hell, I don't care if I'm stuck in some limbo space for the rest of my life, but I am not dealing with this shit! I might as well end it now if I'm expected to deal with you two till I die!" 

Y/n blinked, and she realized she was crying. And then she realized what she had just said. Both the angel and demon were staring at her, wide eyed and filled with concern. Both of them. She scrubbed at her face, wanting to disappear as she glared at the tiled floor before her.

The bathroom was silent, neither knowing what they could say that would come across as comforting. Y/n shuffled awkwardly before letting out a sigh. "Look, I've never been the happiest person, but if you two were really sent down here to make my life better, you both fucking suck at it," she started softly before looking up at the two of them. "Now I'm going to skip school, for the first time in my life, and it's going to be my decision. Not because I want to live life on the edge, fighting against the 1 percent," she glared at Max. "And I'm not staying because it's the right thing to do and I'd be breaking the rules." The glare turned to David.

"I'm going because I fucking want to. And neither of you get a say in it." With that she turned, walked out of the bathroom, and left the school, heading off to who knows where.

Both of them had to follow her, obviously, but they didn't say a thing as they trudged behind, guilt eating at them both.

David's reason for volunteering was that he wanted to help this girl. How did he not realize that continuously arguing with Max was just making things worse?

For the next couple of hours Y/n just sat at a random tree nearby the school, making sure she was hidden from the building's view. Countless thoughts were running through her head. Some of panic from actually ditching school, the bell ringing in the distance starting another spike of paranoia. Some of anger towards David and Max and, hell, even God and Satan for pulling some shit on this random fourteen year old.

And then some of true fear from what she had said about ending it all.

Would she really do that if it got that bad?

Feeling tears prick her eyes, Y/n jumped when someone cleared their throat. She looked up to see it was Max. "Hey, um…" he said, not making eye contact as he shuffled in place. The teen let out a sigh, looking at the grass between the two of them instead of Y/n herself before taking a seat. 

"Look, I normally don't do this kind of shit, but, I'm sorry," he spat out, still not looking at the teen. Her eyes widened in surprise. "I mean, my job is to just make sure you cause chaos, and while demons normally make people's lives shit, I… I'm not supposed to do that to you. And I'm definitely not supposed to make you want to k-" His voice cut off, and he quickly threw his arm up to rub away any tears before they could come.

He cleared his throat, looking up at her and obviously trying to keep his tough demeanor. "I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what else I could say, but, I can't leave. I'm sorry about that too, but all I can do is try to be less of a shit head to you, so yeah."

"I'm sorry too," David added, suddenly appearing next to the boy.

"Hey you can't just hop onto my apo-" Max started, but cut himself off when David gave him a look.

"We've both been a pain to you since we showed up, and that's not why we're here. I volunteered to help you because… I knew you weren't okay, and I wanted to make you feel better. To show you how great life can be. But obviously, like you said, I suck at it. And I'm sorry that I do. The best I can do is promise you I will try to get better. For you."

Y/n sat in silence for a moment, looking between the two of them. How the hell did her life get so weird in one day. She let out a sigh, the smallest glimpse of a smile forming as she made eye contact with the angel and demon. 

"As long as you guys just try to bicker less, then I'm satisfied. And thanks, for apologizing." As soon as the words left her mouth she was swallowed up in a hug, yelping as David pulled her close.

"I promise we'll do better!" he cried, hugging even tighter as he smiled.

"David- need, AIR!" Y/n croaked out, letting out a breath of relief once she was free from his hold. 

"Well, now what?" Max asked, shoving his hands into his pockets as he looked about. As if on cue Y/n's stomach grumbled, and it hit her that lunch probably started a while ago.

"I should probably go grab my lunch and shit," the girl replied, standing up and heading back towards the school.

"But won't you get caught?" David asked, and Y/n arched a brow. "I don't want you to get in trouble because of us," he reasoned.

"Eh, Campbell High has the shittiest security, I'll be fine. I don't know how I'll get my stuff, but my lunch is just in my locker, so I won't get caught." With that she opened the door, revealing Ms. Y standing there, a mixed expression of concern and anger on her face.

" _Ah shit._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear things will get funny after this trust me  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Title based off of 1x2 Mascot


	3. A Student's Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil and Nikki are added to the story!  
> Oh, and the flower bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: More cursing  
> Some sexist shit  
> Let me know if there's anything else!

Saturdays had to be the best day in a week. One could debate that the whole weekend was special, but truly Saturday was the best. Fridays would end with freedom, but you had to go through school to get there. And Sundays, while you could still sleep in and relax all day, there was that constant reminder that the next day was Monday, making them less enjoyable.

Saturdays were perfect. You could stay up late the night before, wake up whenever you want, do whatever you want, and then stay up as long as you please once again. It was-

"Jesus, Y/n, I didn't think someone could be so obsessed with a fucking day," a crude voice commented, and it was then that the girl remembered that yes, there was a demon that could read her thoughts.

"I think it's nice she's so passionate about something!" a much happier voice added, and right, there was an angel too.

As both entities had a casual conversation about the weird love for Saturdays Y/n had, said girl let out a sigh, trying to rid of the new blush on her face. "You alright, honey?" her mother asked as she pushed the grocery store basket along.

Clearing her throat, the teen put on a slightly fake grin, pulling the sleeves of her (f/c) sweater over her hands out of habit. "Yeah, mom, I'm fine! Just tired is all," she said, and it wasn't necessarily a lie.

Looking back, she was thankful she hadn't been murdered on sight by her English teacher as soon as she was caught from ditching half of the school day. In fact, Ms. Y, or Gwen as she insisted she be called while on her lunch break, mostly seemed concerned. Y/n was usually her well behaved and quiet student, and suddenly she's snapping at her classmates and ditching school?

So, her punishment was to explain what was going on while having lunch with 'Gwen', and help her tidy up the class before going to her next period. The woman even went so far as to rid of her marked absences from other classes, and didn't bother to tell her mother. She just wanted her to have lunch with her for the rest of the week.

And while Y/n couldn't entirely tell the truth that she had an angel and demon following her wherever she went, and that day they had been arguing far too much, it definitely helped to vent out everything else.

If anything Ms. Y secured her spot as Y/n's favorite teacher. 

Not to mention David seemed very happy about getting to see her homeroom teacher more often in the day. In fact, it had been so nice and therapeutic she was considering asking to keep having lunch with the adult, seeing as she apparently duel-majored and had a degree in psychology. Gwen overall was a big help.

"I'm sure you are after helping your teacher out at lunch everyday! That was such a nice thing for you to do," her mother commented, turning her head towards the aisle on her right just in time to miss the guilty expression on her daughter's face.

"Right. I just thought it'd be nice to help," Y/n responded through gritted teeth. She looked to see David and Max still talking on her left, but to her relief it was more playful bickering than the dreaded arguments they had had those first two days. If anything it was pretty amusing.

"Of course you're a tree hugger, just another thing to make you more obnoxious," Max said with a roll of his emerald eyes, hands being shoved into his hoodie pockets once again.

"Now, I may be a lover of nature, but hugging trees is a little too far. Don't want the bark to get in my eyes," David replied without hesitation, smiling as Max scoffed and Y/n let out a laugh.

Her mother in response sent a raised eye brow, so the teen quickly covered it up with a cough. Suddenly, the woman sighed, searching into her purse for something as she began to speak. "I get it, this is boring. Here, how about you go to the ice cream section and get some stuff to eat. Maybe even get some stuff for s'mores if you feel like it," she explained before pulling out her phone, opening it to text someone.

Ah, so that's why she wanted her to leave.

Y/n didn't waste the chance, giving a nod that her mother most likely missed before leaving the aisle, wondering around aimlessly.

"What the hell was that about?" the demon now on her right questioned, looking around the store as they went.

Letting out a sigh, Y/n pulled her sleeves down yet again. "Probably something about work. My mom never gets a break, even on the weekends," she explained with a grimace, heading over to the ice cream section.

There was a pause of silence as they went into the aisle, one that was awkward and uncomfortable. David opened his mouth, most likely to say something optimistic, when what was best described as a war cry was heard.

The trio turned to see two kids about Y/n's age rushing into the store, one with teal pigtails riding in a shopping cart, another with what looked like seaweed for hair pushing it with a look of terror. "TO THE STRAWBERRY ICE CR- oh hey Y/n!" Spotting the teenager, the girl with pigtails hopped out of the cart with ease, giving no attention to the other as he struggled to stop his momentum.

"Uh, hi, Nikki," Y/n said with an awkward wave, flinching as the boy collided with the aisle. Thankfully it didn't fall over. "Causing some chaos, I see?" she asked, gesturing a hand to the tipped over cart as the boy struggled to get up.

Nikki shrugged, dusting off her dark blue long sleeved crop top with a look of pride, seemingly not noticing that one of the straps connected to her red shorts had fallen off. "Eh, you know us, gotta make the day interesting."

"More like you insist on causing havoc wherever you go and I'm dragged into it," a new voice argued, and Y/n had to hold back a laugh when she turned to see Neil with a pile of seaweed on his head, possibly some eyeliner, and some blush on his pale cheeks.

"She give you a makeover or something?" Y/n asked, struggling to not smile as now Max was laughing at her friend's appearance without a care in the world.

"It's a really long story," was his response as he tried to fix his yellow knitted sweater, a white button up peaking out from underneath. He appeared to be soaked, if the water dripping from both his clothes and "hair" had anything to say about it.

"I pushed him in a lake! And then gave him a makeover, yeah. And then I was craving some ice cream, so now we're here!" Nikki explained, walking past the group towards the strawberry ice cream section. "What about you, Y/n? I haven't really seen you since Tuesday."

The girl tried not to think about her outburst that occurred earlier in the week. She had classes with both of them, including her homeroom, but she just hadn't been all that talkative since Tuesday. Then again she never really was one to socialize. "I'm just shopping with my mom, got bored so she let me grab some ice cream and shit," she said as nonchalantly as she could muster.

Nikki let out a gasp, eyes widening as she seemed to get a great idea. Neil sighed. "What now, Nikki? And no, we are not going to the woods to try and find Sasquatch for the millionth time," he stated with an annoyed look as he grabbed some chocolate ice cream.

"I'll find him one day," the teal haired girl muttered before turning to them with a smile. "I was just gonna say you should hang out with us, Y/n! Neil's getting boring."

The boy sputtered at that. "I am not boring!"

Both girls ignored his protest as Y/n thought it over. "I'd have to ask my mom, but sure, not like I've got anything else planned," she agreed with a shrug.

Just as Nikki bound forward to trap the girl in one of her bear hugs, a feminine and not to mention obnoxious sounding voice entered the conversation. "Oh my god, Nikki?" it asked, the final 'i' lasting an unnecessary five seconds.

The trio, (plus the angel and demon who had been staying quiet during the conversation) turned to see three girls in uniform, hands on hip as they zoned in on Nikki. They all wore the same uniform of a white blouse and pink plaid skirt, a matching pink bow tied under their collar, but their looks were all different.

The girl in the middle, most likely the leader, had peach colored hair that was down and naturally curled, a small section up in a bun. She had a friendly smile, but her vibrant hot pink eyes had something malicious to them.

To her left was a girl with blue hair down, enough to cover her left eye, her visible right eye a matching blue. She seemed more quiet, but still held a pose that was practically identical to the middle girl.

And the last girl was a blonde with yellow eyes, smirking proudly as she stood matching in posture. Y/n arched an unimpressed brow, but as she turned Nikki's face turned to one of terror. "Oh, uh, hey guys!" she greeted with an awkward chuckle.

"You know them?" Neil asked, walking up to join the two girls.

The blue haired girl gained an expression of disgust. "Ew, who is that? And who's-" she started, turning her gaze towards Y/n, but was interrupted by the salmon haired one.

"Tabii, Erin, please. A student of Flower Grace always greets others with daintiness and respect," she corrected, that same unnerving smile on her face.

"Alright, I'm getting some shitty vibes from these guys," Max commented, crossing his arms as he sent a glare to the middle one. Not that she could see it, of course.

"Flower Grace? Like Flower Grace Academy?" Neil questioned, tilting his seaweed covered head like a confused puppy.

And suddenly the pieces connected in Y/n's head. "Nikki, you attended Flower Grace Academy?"

The girl in question let out a groan, frowning as she looked at the floor. "Ugh, yeah… But they were totally boring so I bailed," she muttered.

With a clearing of the throat, all eyes were back on the three girls before them as they all curtsied. What were they, royalty? "It's sooo good to see you again, Nikki," the middle girl said, name still unknown. She paused, her line of vision going to Y/n. "And, um.."

"Oh, uh, I'm Y/n," the teen quickly introduced before looking at Neil.

"I'm Ne-"

"-ANCY!" Nikki cried, slapping a hand over the boy's mouth.

"Neancy?" the pink haired girl repeated unsurely.

"Yes! It's, uh, spelled really dumb! It's French," Nikki fibbed, expression now nervous.

"Oooh, France," Erin commented, holding her hands together as she smiled at the thought of the European country.

"I'm Tabii, with two i's," Tabii reintroduced, putting quite the emphasis on the i's.

"I'm Sasha. It is such a pleasure to meet you, Y/n and Neeancy," the teen now named Sasha said, smiling before pulling out her phone, which buzzed twice. "Ah, excuse us, but we've got to go. We're setting up a sleepover for tonight," she explained as if the trio had been oh so interested.

"The students of Flower Grace got a new dormitory, and the three of us get to test it out!" Tabii explained with a smile. "It's got a giant pool, and a spa, and a buffet, and a movie theater!"

Erin grinned, shifting her weight to one hip as she said, "You guys should totally come. The house is giant."

Immediately both Nikki and Y/n shook their heads, the idea of spending a night with these cliche popular girls sounding like an absolute nightmare. "Oh, no, that's ok-"

"We'd love to come!" Neil suddenly cut off, stepping forward with a smile.

"What, Ne-" Y/n tried, now getting cut off by Sasha.

"Great! Here's the address, go ahead and come over at six! We'll see you there," she explained, handing over a ridiculously pink paper before the three of them turned away. "Oh, you can come too, Nikki," she added with far less enthusiasm.

And with that the students of Flower Grace Academy were gone.

"Neil, what the hell was that!" Nikki cried, and both Y/n and Neil blinked. Nikki hardly cursed.

"Look, maybe it won't be that bad! Did you hear what they had in that house! Any excuse to avoid my dad I'll take," the boy defended, rolling his eyes at the idea of his father.

"Dude, your dad can not be that bad," Y/n commented, crossing her arms.

"Trust me, he is. And besides, all three of us will be there, and if you really don't want to come you don't have to!"

There was a pause as the girls thought it over, and Y/n looked to her left when she heard someone clear their throat. Max was standing there, hands in pockets once again and that familiar devilish smirk on his face. "Have you forgotten you have a demon on your side?" he asked, both Y/n and David arching a brow in response.

" _Your point?"_ she asked in her head.

Max face palmed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I can 'haunt' them, dumbass. A demon is made to cause havoc, why do you think I'm here?"

"Now, Max, that doesn't sound like a very kind thing to do. They invited them to a sleepover, why should you haunt them?" David asked, hands on his hips in what Y/n had decided to call the "upset dad" pose.

" _How about we hold off the haunting unless they deserve it?_ " the girl offered, an evil grin of her own finding its way on her face.

"Yeah," the demon agreed with a nod. "If they pull anything shitty, then I'll scare them halfway to Hell. And if they don't, then I won't. How's that sound, Mr. Do Good?"

David took a second to think it over before sighing, but he had a smile on his face. "I know you'd do it whether I gave approval or not, so sure. But only if they deserve it!"

"You got it," Max replied with a proud smile and salute. Turning back to Neil and Nikki with a smile, she let her hands fall to her sides.

"Y'know, Nikki, maybe it won't be that bad," she tried to reassure, smile confident.

"Please, I know them, something bad will happen," Nikki replied with a frown.

"Who says that something will happen to us?" Slowly Nikki realized what the girl meant by that, and an evil grin crossed her lips as she did.

"What're you planning?" she asked, excitement ever evident as she rubbed her hands together.

"Ah, no, it's just in case something goes wrong. Plus, it's a surprise."

"So you're both okay with going?" Neil asked, voice somewhat distrusting at the mischievous turn this conversation was taking.

Both nodded, and when the other two weren't looking Y/n looked at Max with a smile. He was grinning proudly, looking at nothing in specific as he probably made plans.

_Oh, tonight is going to be fun_.

~~~

"This night has been so boring," Nikki whined, flopping onto one of the three giant beds that were sitting in the room.

"Tell me about it. I mean, what teenager decides sewing and embroidery is a fun sleepover activity?" Y/n agreed, hopping up next to her as Neil entered with a smile.

"I don't know what you two are complaining about, this has been great!" he commented, holding both a pillow he had sewn and a drawing he'd created in hand.

Nikki sent a glare his way, hopping down and crossing her arms. "You're a traitor, you don't get to talk!" she ordered, pointing a disapproving finger the boy's way. Neil simply scoffed, placing his items on the bed farthest from the one Y/n sat on.

"You guys are just weird. I mean, that dinner was a full out five course meal! The air conditioning in here is amazing, and while the activities are something you'd find grandparents doing in a nursing home, the wi-fi is incredible!" the teen reasoned, pulling out his phone. "I didn't even know a fourth bar was possible!"

"So, basically, you're just using them for their stuff?" Y/n retorted, getting off the bed to join Nikki in crossing her arms.

"Oh girls!" a voice called from down the hall. "We're going to watch a movie! Come on down!" Both girls let out a groan, but Neil quickly headed towards the door.

Before she could leave the room, Nikki grabbed Y/n's arm, face more anxious than before. "When are you gonna pull that prank?! This night has been awful!" the girl complained, and Max appeared on the teal headed girl's left.

"She's not wrong. This sleepover's been a shit show," he agreed, faking a yawn.

David appeared on Nikki's right, frowning both at the demon and the unaware girl. "Now, Max, we made a deal. As much as you three may not be enjoying these activities, the girls haven't done anything wrong! They're just trying to be good hosts."

"Well they fucking suck at it," Max argued, rolling his eyes.

"Y/n?" Nikki suddenly asked, and the girl realized she hadn't responded.

"We gotta wait, Nikki. It won't work unless they do something real shitty."

"Does this whole night not count?!" Deciding not to respond, Y/n simply left the room, heading down the stairs and towards the giant movie room the building held.

"My sister said this movie Easy A is really good!" Tabii said as they entered the room, seeing the girls scrolling through a list of movies on the TV, Neil grabbing some soda and popcorn from the back of said room. Of course they had a soda machine and popcorn maker.

Sasha let out a scoff, grabbing the remote out of the blonde's hand. "Please, Tabii, that movies from the earlier 2000's. We don't watch that trash. What about the Kissing Booth? The main guy is super hot," she argued, scrolling to said movie. Y/n held back the urge to gag.

"That is a great idea, Sasha," Erin agreed, and with that the movie was chosen.

The movie was fine, if Y/n was honest. But definitely stupid. All about this girl liking a boy but "Oh no I can't date him because he's my best friend's brother!" or some shit. Plus there was a lot of kissing, which seemed to make Neil super uncomfortable.

At one point, Nikki said she had to go to the bathroom, but didn't return for the rest of the film. Right as the credits rolled on screen, Y/n hopped up, about to go look for the girl, when she was stopped by the students of Flower Grace Academy.

"Well, ladies, tonight has been an amazing success!" Sasha said, grinning as she revealed two pink pins with a flower on them. "As thanks for coming over, consider yourselves honorary friends of Flower Grace Academy." With that she pinned the buttons on their shirts, and with it Y/n felt a stab of guilt.

Were these girls really just wanting a nice night with some new friends?

"Wow, Sasha, thanks! This place is amazing! Good air conditioning, clean bathrooms, free wifi!" Neil complimented, smiling brightly as he thanked the girls.

"The badge is actually a hot spot," Sasha replied, pointing at said pin to reveal the small wifi sign blinking on and off. Neil stared in awe. "I mean, what did you think this place was like? A girl can't be expected to rough it in sub par conditions."

"Amen, sister!" the secret boy agreed. Y/n struggled to hold back an eye roll. 

"Hey, guys, check it out!" Nikki's voice suddenly cried, and they all turned to the door to see the girl run in with a massive bird on her arm. "I named him Timothy!" she declared proudly as he let out a cry.

Y/n felt her eyes widen as Neil complimented proudly, "Nikki, that's incredible!"

In response all three Flower Grace students backed up in disgust, letting out a long "Ew!"

"Huh?" both Neil and Y/n let out, turning to the trio with confusion.

"Nikki, gross!"

"It probably has worms!"

"What is wrong with you?!"

Y/n frowned at their exclamations, getting even more upset as she turned to see Nikki's eyes watery.

"But… he brought gifts," she said softly, and right on cue the bird regurgitated an entire mouse onto the floor. More screams came from the girls, excluding Y/n and Neil.

"Ew! Neancy, Y/n, get away from her!" Sasha cried. Y/n felt anger boil in her, but Neil beat her to it.

"What, why?"

"Can't you see? She's not normal!" The pink haired girl took a step forward, setting a hand on Neil's shoulder as she gave them a sympathetic look. "Look, ladies, I know you're new, but you just have to see that Nikki is not Flower Grace Academy material. It's why we ran her out during the summer introduction camp!"

"Wait, you ran her out?" Y/n asked, and she felt herself get angrier by the minute.

"Of course! It was for her own good. She's just so unladylike. She likes bugs, and fighting, and exercising for reasons other than sculpting the perfect body image. It's like if a boy were to come in here and try to do what we do."

Neil took a step forward, now frowning. "Woah, woah, woah, hold on. The hell is that supposed to mean?" The girls, unfazed, opened their mouths to explain, but Y/n knew this had gone over the limit.

"Y'know, it's fine, how about we just head to bed?" the teen cut in, putting a hand before Neil as if to silence him. The boy grew angrier at that, and she sent a knowing look his and Nikki's way. "After a long day it'll be nice to have a quiet, uneventful night, right girls?"

After a moment, the two nodded, getting what she meant and smiling mischievously. "Right! We can continue this discussion tomorrow," Neil agreed, save for a final glare the Flower Grace students way. None of them seemed to notice.

"Right! We'll be in the room right across from you ladies, so if you need anything, just let us know and we'll get someone to do it for you!" Sasha informed, and with that the three left, leaving Nikki, Neil, Y/n, and Timothy alone in the room.

"Those sexist bitches," Y/n muttered as soon as they were out of ear shot. "I knew they were cliche, doing all that girly shit, but holy hell was that rude."

"Nikki, did they really run you out?" Neil asked, turning with a concerned frown. Nikki shrugged, the bird flying off her arm and out of the room. Hopefully there was an open door for it to escape.

"Yeah," she admitted, rubbing her arm. "They have this summer orientation thing to see if you're 'Flower Grace Academy material.' I guess I wasn't."

Y/n lightly nudged the girl's shoulder, giving her a sympathetic smile. "Nope, you're way better than those bitches. Besides, I can't imagine seeing you in that uniform," she said with a chuckle, which grew to a laugh as Nikki shuddered.

Neil smiled, and it quickly turned to a sinister look as he turned towards Y/n. "Alright, what's your plan? It better be a good one since you stopped me yelling at those assholes."

Nikki's pink eyes widened in delight. "Oooh yeah! What're we gonna do? Shred their clothes? Poop on their pillows?"

The other two blinked at her suggestions. "What? No! We don't have to do anything. Just sit back and relax," Y/n reassured, looking behind her slightly to see Max grinning evilly.

"What?! What's that gonna do?" Nikki whined, deflating with the idea of doing nothing.

"Trust me, karma's a bitch, and they're gonna get it."

"So I have the okay to give 'em hell?" Max asked, smiling widening when he saw David of all people nod.

"While I'll admit, we really shouldn't be haunting some random girls," he started, but he began to smile as he looked at the group of teens. "Those girls were not only rude and sexist, but I can't imagine why someone would run Nikki out! So, yes, Max, you have my permission."

"Hell yeah!"

~~~

It didn't really start until about midnight, but God was it satisfying. The three had been staying up, waiting for some signal that something was going on in the room across the hall. Neil was on the verge of passing out when a scream of bloody murder was heard.

At first they all panicked, but then some noises of furniture being thrown about came, along with the tumbling of three whiney girls, screaming for their moms as they didn't have a clue what was going on.

"What did you do to them?" Nikki asked, an impressed look on her face as she peaked out the door, flinching when something slammed against the wall in the opposite room.

"I told you, karma," was all Y/n said, smiling as she turned to David. The angel let out a sigh, shaking his head in disapproval, but a small smile was on his face. Not that he would admit it of course.

About ten minutes later, the three came in with messy hair, marker and smudged makeup on their faces, and pajamas disheveled. "What, the fuck?!" Tabii cried, looking at the trio, all unharmed. "Why the hell are you three okay?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Y/n asked innocently, sitting on her bed with her phone in hand. Neil wasn't kidding, the wifi was incredible.

"The, there was, the beds, and someone n-named Max?" Erin muttered, looking around in terror as if death would come any moment.

"Look at my face!" Sasha cried, and when the three looked it was heard not to laugh. There was an array of drawings in permanent marker, including a penis, poop, a monocle, and of course the ever famous mustache. "My fucking face!"

With that the three couldn't hold it in, falling to the floor as they laughed, trying to calm down but failing just by looking at the three girls. Angered at being made fun of, Sasha stepped forward, glaring at Nikki in specific.

"You fucking did this, didn't you? You bitch!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger the teal haired girl's way.

Neil stood up, wiping away a fake tear before holding a smug look. "Y'all are some ignorant fucking cunts," he cursed, at last taking off the pile of seaweed on his head and throwing it to the floor. The girls gasped, and Y/n had to hold back another laugh.

"You, you're," Sasha stuttered, eyes wide with disbelief as the trio grabbed their things.

The three ignored their shock, walking right past them with their things as they headed to leave. "Oh!" Y/n stopped, turning as if she just remembered something. "Thanks for the sleepover. Tell Max I said hi!" The girls paled, and so the trio left, having proudly scarred the students of Flower Grace Academy.

"Who the hell is Max?" Neil asked as they left the house.

"I don't know, Erin mentioned it or something," Y/n lied, trying not to jump as said demon appeared next to her.

"Well, I believe I'm owed a job well done. Man, has it been a while since I last scarred some humans. I think I'm getting rusty," he gloated, brushing off his sleeves before crossing his arms with pride.

" _Thank you, Max. Seriously_ ," the teen replied with a nod before turning back to her friends. "So, now what? We need somewhere to sleep."

"We could go to my house? There's a 90% chance my mom is out with some guy, so it should be fine," Nikki offered without a care, and with that the three headed over to her home. "Oh, and uh, thanks for sticking up for me, guys," she added as they walked down the empty street.

"Yeah, well, paradise isn't paradise without your friends," Neil stated with a shrug.

"That was super gay."

"Nikki!" both teens scolded before Neil added, "We just learned a lesson about stereotyping!"

"Oh, right, sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice Nikki and Neil centered chapter  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Title based off of 1x3 Scout's Dishonor  
> After this chapter there will be an update schedule! Hopefully a chapter should come out every Sunday!

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this chapter as a prologue  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Title based off of 1x1 Escape From Camp Campbell  
> (And yes some of these chapters if not all of them will have titles based off of the canon episode titles)


End file.
